powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Thunderman
To learn more about Billy growing up, click here To learn more about Diego, click here Billy Thunderman is the youngest son in the Thunderman family. He was born with the ability of super seed. He is often bugged by Nora, but they learn to work together, like any good ranger team. He is portrayed by Diego Velazquez. Character History Danger Thunder Alongside Max, Henry, Ray, and Nora, he became a one off ranger as Danger Green via a special type of bubble gum. He goes off with his siblings to find their Ohman stones shortly after meeting Captain Marisol. Galaxy Squad Ironic for a guy known for agility, Billy becomes the Tauren Galaxy Ranger. It is also a coincidence that another of his siblings, Phoebe, is also a Black ranger, albeit a snake motif like Nora. He and his siblings (and the other rangers) often faced her, but Eustus MacAlister's revival helped them gain an edge. However, his sister had devised a plan to free Dark Mayhem and Destructo. The Thunderman's and Henry ultimately faced Dark Mayhem, who took their powers. Now a mortal, Billy decides to go to law school. Hexagon However, Dark Mayhem had not completely destroyed their powers, so he joined his siblings and the rest of the Galaxy Squad Rangers, plus the Super Squadron, in getting them back. Personality Billy stands out from the rest of the Thundermans family in that he is down-to-earth, sweet, polite, friendly, nice and kind to people. Billy is very dim-witted, but he is always cheerful and optimistic. While his siblings are manipulative and competitive, Billy tries to help them and agree to their plans. Phoebe, Max and Nora often take advantage of his sweetness to make him do things for them. Billy has a hard time keeping secrets and ends up exposing them accidentally, most of the time. Family * Hank Thunderman-Father * Barb Thunderman-Mother * Chloe Thunderman-baby sister * Phoebe Thunderman-older sister, Shogun Black (II) * Max Thunderman-Phoebe's twin broth, Gold Ranger * Nora Thunderman-Younger sister, Silver Ranger Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Speed: Billy has shown the ability to move at unreal speeds with ease. Although he is capable of generating a force along with him that he can use for various effects, he has not been able to control it and really doesn’t know about it. ** Cyclone Spinning: '''Billy is capable generating cyclones by just superspeeding in circles at extremely fast speeds. This can be used as a vacuum or for a fan-like effect, allowing him to suck up small objects and repel other objects with ease. * '''True Sight: Billy has the power to see and hear ghosts. * Heat Resistance: The Bull Stone bonded with him and allows him to function normally under extremes * Super Strength: The Bull Stone also increased his strength, one of his father's powers Suits Danger Green * Thunder Boomarang Appearances: 'Power Rangers Danger Thunder, ''Knights and Danger Thunder Galaxy Squad Black * Ohman Stones * Bull Stone * Bull Zord 5 * Galaxy Morpher ** Axe mode ** Bull Hammer (Hexagon) * Bull Zord (Galaxy Squad) '''Attacks: * All-Star Crash: performs a powerful blast attack with the Galaxy Morpher alongside the other rangers. ** Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Hexagon, Phantom, and Legendary Rangers ** '''Thunderhood Strike: '''An alternate version of the finisher with just his siblings *** '''Tuned to Danger Impact: '''An alternate version of the above with Henry Hart and his siblings * '''Tauren Impact: performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Axe attachment. 'Appearances: '''Space 1-8, 11-13, 15, 18+19, 22-24, 27+28, 31, 34+35, Revelation, Hexagon 21-23 Appearances (Power Rangers) Notes * His ''Kyuranger counterpart, Champ, is a mechanical Bull ** Champ wears his jacket like a matador's cape * First season with two Black Rangers, as well as the first time siblings wear the same color at the same time ** Eliza wears yellow before Ashton * He is one of 4 members who forms the comedic relief on the team * He is the only Thunderman with predecessors of multiple colors Ranger counterparts (Tommy-MMPR & Dino Thunder, Carlos-Turbo+In Space, and Jake-Megaforce) ** In an early version of Space 1, it involved the Thunderman's going to KO-35, where Carlos' Black Ranger powers came from * First Ranger to share the name of one from the original MMPR team, Billy Cranston, and his Wild West counterpart William See Also * Kenji Asuka-Sentai Counterpart from Goranger * Champ-Sentai Counterpart (as Black Ranger) from Kyuranger see Comparison Page Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Green Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:PR Brigade-themed rangers Category:PR Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Special Abilities Category:PR Space-themed Rangers Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion